


robbers

by gyeomtriever (yerims)



Category: GOT7
Genre: Gen, M/M, markjingyeom!!!!, sweater n sock theft, yugbam :3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 04:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16611812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yerims/pseuds/gyeomtriever
Summary: jaebum moves out with his five cats and a whole bunch of other things that aren’treallyhis.





	robbers

it’s hard to keep track of your belongings in a shared dormitory—especially when your six flatmates all have terrible living and organisational habits. take jackson’s storage room, for instance, which he also used as a bedroom. or yugyeom’s bed, which probably isn’t so much his as it is the fifty-three residing stuffed animals’. point is—it’s always a mess of gifts and underwear and random stashes of food one of the foreigners brought back from their last visit home.

naturally, jinyoung thought it would get better when people started moving out.

first, jackson left—along with his boxes of chia seeds and towers of snapbacks. next up was youngjae with his shrine of _supreme_ collectables as well as the puppy. then came bambam who took his three closets and effectively yugyeom’s sense of security too when he moved away. (yugyeom is still sensitive so they don’t talk about bambam’s absence anymore.)

the remaining four of them then made progress in tidying up their living conditions. they each had their respective rooms: mark’s _pc bang_ , jaebum’s cat house, yugyeom’s nightmare, and jinyoung’s bedroom. according to jinyoung’s math, more space and less people should result in improved well-being. and in a way it did—because they had less grouchy morning bambams to deal with (“i want my versace belt, not the gucci one!”) and less maltese fur to vacuum (“mark it’s your turn—if you don’t clean it up this time, i’m upping child support by fifty per cent!”).

then jaebum announced that he, too, was moving out.

out went half the bookshelf, the dozen film cameras, the crumpled notes of discarded lyrics, and the five stray cats.

it was fine. no one formed over-reliant attachments with jaebum or anything like that. yugyeom never saw him as a father figure, mark never saw him as a sexy housekeeper, and jinyoung most certainly never ever ever saw him as a soulmate. or his best friend, or his rock to keep him sane and steady.

it was _fine_.

but then jinyoung started realising he was losing his things. which left him to these logical conclusions:

    1. jaebum’s absence was making him so depressed and existential he hadn’t been keeping track of time _or_ his sweaters anymore
    2. mark had been stealing his necklaces
    3. jaebum’s absence is making the whole fucking family fall apart and they can’t function without him sorting the laundry and delivering him his socks (on saturday mornings, shirtless)
    4. yugyeom had been stealing his sweaters, necklaces, pillows _and_ socks
    5. “cat ghosts” - yugyeom



jinyoung sighs.

option five is very dumb, he thinks. yugyeom is generally very dumb, he knows. but he wrote it down to placate the younger anyway. yugyeom is still very touchy over bambam’s departure.

“do you think it was mark hyung?” jinyoung asks, eyeing the closed door of mark’s room accusingly. mark was like a phantom and they barely saw him anymore since he declared the launch of his gaming career. maybe it flopped and he was auctioning jinyoung’s items online to recuperate his losses. that sneaky little bitch.

“i slept in his room yesterday,” yugyeom beams, “and there was only one pillow. didn’t see yours, so it’s not him.”

“you slept with mark hyung?” jinyoung repeats.

“yep. i couldn’t sleep by myself.”

jinyoung scowls, “why didn’t you come to my room then?”

“you banned me from your room last week, hyung.”

 _ah._ right.

ʕっ•ᴥ•ʔっ 

“mark hyung, do you think yugyeomie has been acting weird lately?”

jinyoung daintily takes a seat next to mark at the counter. it was one of those rare times he caught the elder out of his room, and being the opportunist he is, he attacks.

“uhm,” mark doesn’t look up from the video playing on his phone, “no.”

jinyoung frowns.

“do you think he could—just—maybe possibly be in need of more socks? and he’s too lazy to go out to buy some so he’d stolen mine instead?”

“uhm,” mark doesn’t look up from the video playing on his phone, “no.”

jinyoung scowls. he has _had it_. reaching over to mark phone’s, he tugs it out of his grasp and holds it up high instead.

mark looks at him, then at his phone, then back at him again.

“look,” mark starts, so slowly and cautiously as if talking to a child, “yugyeom and i were doing the laundry the other day during which he said—and i quote—“look at jinyoungie hyung’s checkered grandpa socks. i’d rather die than put these on.”” for effect, he pitches his voice whiny and high. jinyoung’s mouth hangs open in appal and anger.

“you two did laundry together without me?!”

ʕっ•ᴥ•ʔっ

by elimination, jinyoung is only left with options one and three, both of which traces back to jaebum. so it’s reasonable he finds himself lounging on jaebum’s new bed in jaebum’s new room in jaebum’s new house—and right conveniently and contentedly next to his favourite jaebumie hyung.

“hyung,” jinyoung grumbles, shifting around restless before finding a more comfortable position nuzzling his head close to jaebum’s butt. “i can’t find anything in the dorms anymore. those punks are colluding against me and stealing all my stuff.” he sighs dramatically before blinking up to look at jaebum who was slouching against the headboard reading a book. jaebum hums lightly in acknowledgement but doesn’t say anything in response. jinyoung pouts.

“hyung,” he pushes his head harder against jaebum’s right rib. “you need to come back and solve the mystery for me.”

jaebum’s eye twitches slightly, but it doesn’t go unnoticed by jinyoung. so he smiles, because he knows he now has jaebum’s attention. pulling the book down, he flips it and rests it against the sheets, before looking back up at jaebum, whom he realises is reddening a little.

huh.

gently, he presses his hand against jaebum’s cheek. “you’re blushing,” he giggles. “why? wanna be my knight in shining armour?” he tilts his head slightly and grins. “ _oh, come save me from the sock thief, jagiya._ ”

jaebum grumbles and swats his hand away, and jinyoung laughs more. slowly he lets his fingers glide down the elder’s porcelain skin, trace against the speckled blemishes he hardly gets to see anymore, run along the edge of his gorgeous jawline. no one says anything; jinyoung loses himself slowly in a daze. then his fingers go lower, down his neck, feeling jaebum gulp, memorising every edge and curve, till it playfully tickles under his sweater.

then… jinyoung feels something. metal, cold, _familiar_.

“is that… my necklace?” jinyoung pushes himself up as his fingers fumble to pull the chain out. jaebum has his lips pressed together in a sheepish smile, cheeks puffed out, looking like one of his cats when they get caught pawing at the doors.

“and that…” jinyoung frowns as he pulls out the pillow from under jaebum’s elbow, “is _my_ pillow.”

“huh.” jaebum says.

“huh.” jinyoung mimics.

they sit in a few moments of silence—jaebum staring intently at his overturned book, jinyoung staring intently at jaebum. no one says anything.

“okay, fine,” jaebum finally cracks, “i stole them, okay? i just…” he trails off, bottom lip jutting out a little. jinyoung can’t help but grin.

“missed jinyoungie,” he completes smugly.

jaebum sighs and chucks the pillow back at him. then he reaches for the necklace—but jinyoung stops him with his signature crinkly-eyed smile.

“keep it, jaebumie hyung,” he shrugs, reaching to tug the collar of his own sweater downwards. “i have one of yours too.”

**Author's Note:**

> jaebum: >:(   
>  i swear i can write serious stuff too just.. another day   
>  thank u for reading!!
> 
> beriyeri on twt ♡❤⃛ヾ(๑❛ ▿ ◠๑ )


End file.
